


【Unlight|王佐】衣

by akakimomo



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakimomo/pseuds/akakimomo
Summary: 第一次写的王佐，当时因为水平和对R卡理解不深，写得不好请见谅有点王子R5和威廉R1的剧透





	【Unlight|王佐】衣

1.  
敌方被消灭的那一刻，原本就已经退回后台的威廉库鲁托终于支撑不住，“咚”地一声倒了下来，从胸口流出的鲜血随着动作溅满了威廉周边的地面。他似乎还有一口气，冷汗布满了他的所有肌肤，剧烈颤抖着的威廉已经再也没有力气去捂住不断流血的胸口——虽然即使这么做了也无济于事。  
“威廉就拜托你了。”被称为引导者的人偶向身边的古鲁瓦尔多眨了眨眼，便领着同队的雪莉回去了。古鲁瓦尔多皱了眉头啧的一声，走到威廉身边，沉默着盯了那一滩逐渐扩大的血泊好一会儿。  
“那个人偶让你那么快把心脏掏出来了吗？”  
“……”回答他的只是稍微用力一些的一口深呼吸。  
古鲁瓦尔多没再问下去，俯下身正要把人扶起来时，威廉勉强开口了。  
“我……有义务要、要保护殿下……作为您的先遣队员……”  
“不需要。”  
思考了一秒后古鲁瓦尔多决定还是将人抱了起来，威廉一副受惊了的模样挣扎着想要下来，换来的结果就是自己愈加发白的脸色和古鲁瓦尔多更加阴沉的眼神。  
“你动什么，安分点。”  
“殿下您放我下来……这个、我不能……”  
“心脏都被挖出来了，却还挺有力气说话。”  
无视掉被抱着的人的抗拒，古鲁瓦尔多迈开了步伐跟上了引导者。威廉奈何自己没有任何反对的方法（看起来即使反对了也无效），视线也越来越模糊，头便不自觉而又无力地靠在了古鲁瓦尔多身上，意识渐渐流走。  
“——”  
似乎在完全昏迷前听到了古鲁瓦尔多说了句什么。但他已经听不见了。

 

2.  
炮声。硝烟。鲜血。嘶吼。尸体。不死者。尸块。  
还有身躯残破不堪的上司。  
“嗬……！”  
猛地惊醒的威廉急于睁开双眼把自己拉回到现实中来。大口喘气过后头脑终于有些冷静下来了，他撑起自己的身子坐了起来靠在墙上，用舌尖舔舔干涩的嘴却尝到了淡淡的咸味，他才发现自己又一次出了许多的汗。威廉低头看了看，自己的伤口全部都已经痊愈，身上被什么人换了一身干净舒适的睡衣。他顾不得衣服是否会被弄脏，抬手擦了擦汗水后四处看了看，确实是自己在星幽界馆邸里的房间，这时候他才找回了醒来的实感。再扭过头看的时候发现床头柜已经有人细心地倒好一杯水，杯口还冒着细细的白雾，看来倒水的人应该离开了不久而已。威廉觉得喉咙干得要炸开了，拿起杯子正要喝，又想起什么似的盯着那白雾出了神，直到热水变为温水后才反应过来，一口气把水喝干。  
气息终究稳定了下来，威廉下床穿上被放在床边的棉拖鞋，拖着还有些虚浮的脚步走向衣柜，一拉开柜门，除了一件大衣以外，所有的衣服都不见了。  
“咦……？”  
他以为自己的衣服是被谁拿去洗了，或者说收拾的时候放在什么地方给忘记了，可他的印象中除了自己以外没有任何人整理过自己的衣柜，更不用说他是不会让自己的衣物无故失踪的了——他可是个严谨细心的军人。威廉又翻遍了自己的房间，还是没有找到。他确定大概是引导者在自己昏迷期间把那身染了血的战斗服拿去洗了，顺带将衣柜里的也带去了，自己的引导者和其他的简直差别巨大，这种奇怪而捉摸不透的举动像是她干得出来。  
过后再向她说明不要这般恶作剧好了，不，也可能是真的出于一番好心，还是拜托她不用操心比较好。威廉一边想一边来到洗衣房，却还是没能发现自己衣物的踪迹，这下子更加头大了，到底是谁把他的衣服藏起来，有什么目的？正当威廉一个个打开洗衣机的柜门时，房门处传来一句冷冷的、有些嘲笑意味的问话。  
“库鲁托少佐，你这是在做什么？”  
威廉当即转过身来挺直腰板站着，双眼锁定了古鲁瓦尔多身后的门锁不再转移视线：“殿下晨安……属下在找衣服。”  
不知道是不是错觉，威廉觉得自己好像看到对方的嘴角微微抽搐了一下。  
“不去自己衣柜里找又是为什么？”  
“我……属下的衣柜里并没有……衣服全数被人拿走藏起来了。”  
古鲁瓦尔多挑了挑眉，甩手将一件大衣扔在威廉胸前，转身就走：“人偶和其他人已经准备好早膳在楼下等着了，你最好别让我再来喊你。”  
被扔得有点莫名其妙的威廉慌忙把大衣拿起，才发现是刚刚被遗留在衣柜里的唯一一件大衣。想起了方才古鲁瓦尔多的警告以后，他匆匆披上大衣便也跟着来到了楼下的餐厅里。

 

3.  
用餐时同僚们都一一向威廉表示问候，却没人问起平时都正式打扮好才厨房门的威廉为何今天只穿了睡衣和一件外套下楼，在威廉看来似乎大家都知道发生了什么，唯有自己蒙在鼓里，却没有得到任何的解释。早膳快要结束的时候餐厅里只剩下干坐着的引导者，慢慢吃完自己盘里最后一份炒鸡蛋、正要离开的古鲁瓦尔多，以及还是一头雾水的威廉。  
“那个……大小姐。”威廉放下刀叉，转向了饭桌最前头的引导者，“我有些事情想要问您……”  
“啊我知道你要问什么。”引导者摇晃双脚从椅子上跳了下来，抬手指了指“要问就问始作俑者吧？我先走咯——！”  
“哎？”  
引导者赶在古鲁瓦尔多碰到门把手前自己溜了出去，顺带一手将门拉上，古鲁瓦尔多愣了一下，沉默着要开门，被身后的人喊住了。  
“殿下，您似乎对于我的衣物突然失踪知道些什么，如果可以的话请您为我解答一下……”  
古鲁瓦尔多一脸“麻烦死了”的表情转过身，用力瞪了威廉一眼。  
“库鲁托少佐，没有别的衣物你这两天就安安分分待在馆邸里，想必你也不想以这幅尊容出去作战吧。”

 

4.  
阿贝尔打着呵欠走出房间的时候，正好看到古鲁瓦尔多从威廉的房间里出来，手里还抱着一堆叠得整整齐齐的军服，阿贝尔一眼就认出那衣服是威廉的。  
“呀，一大早的你在干什么呢？”  
平时醒得有些晚的古鲁瓦尔多显然完全没料到会有人这个时候会睡醒出来——大概也就只有他才会这么想——手一抖差点把衣服全部抖地上。  
“那是威廉的衣服没错吧？”  
“那又如何。”  
“欺负下属也有个限度吧？你要做什么？”  
“轮不到你管。”  
“哟，这种表情还真少见啊。”阿贝尔笑着看有些绷不住的古鲁瓦尔多，后者匆忙走回自己房前开门钻了进去，捣鼓了一阵后又出来，此时站在他面前的人多了一个被阿贝尔喊出来的利恩。  
“来吧古鲁瓦尔多，告诉我们发生了什么有趣的事情？”

 

1.5  
“这一次就让我来吧。”

 

Fin.


End file.
